Thomas Montague
BIOS Bellum Bestiae: Having served in King Henry VII's military forces since age 17, Thomas is regarded as one of his best knights. Following a warning by his king's 14-year-old son, Prince Arthur, about demonic forces invading England, Thomas sets out to defeat Damoclus and defend his land and the rest of the world, which the demon lord of Infernus is planning to doom. ARS SPECIALIS * Rising Tail: Thomas crouches down for a split-second, then stands back up, still on the ground, performing an upwards-left slice as he does so. Meter Burn adds more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: H-Dismembered) * Three-Quarter Moon: Thomas swings his sword in a 270° downwards arc, damaging his opponent if it connects. On Meter Burn, he also uppercuts them into the air with his shield. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Rushing Shield: Thomas rushes towards his opponent with his shield in front of him in a similar fashion to Captain America's Charging Star. Meter Burn makes Thomas go faster and adds more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Shield Drop: Thomas rapidly descends down with his shield facing the ground, damaging the opponent if it connects. Must be performed in midair. On Meter Burn, the move does more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) ARS BESTIAE * Flying Tri-Slice: Thomas shape-shifts into his bird form and flies at extreme velocity towards his opponent three times, damaging them if it connects. (Match Win Finish Animation: Decapitated) * Falcon Delta: Thomas turns into his bird form and flies downwards diagonally at his opponent. If it connects, upon changing back to human form, he jumps upwards from a crouching position and slashes upwards. Must be performed in midair. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) PERCUTE ULTIMUM * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Raises sword into the air and shouts * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Rushing stab Thomas rushes towards his opponent, shouting, "Time to fly!" as he does so and uppercuts them very high into the air with his shield. Then, we cut to Thomas' defeated opponent as he appears in his bird form to rapidly fly at them 10 times in succession. After the tenth "slash," which goes upwards, Thomas flies at the foe, impaling their chest on his beak, and turns back into his human form halfway through with his shield embedded a quarter of the way in them, during which both fighters wind up falling to the arena floor at extreme velocity, and upon impact with the floor, the losing fighter's (who screams the whole drop) torso is reduced to a gory mess, leaving only their head, arms, and legs. Thomas then proceeds to clean the blood off his shield and valiantly raise his sword in the air. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Game of Thrones, Gods of Egypt) Destined Battle Rival: Pierre Beaumont Stage: Richmond Castle - Outside * Intro Sequence: While in bird form, Thomas flies into the battlefield before turning back into a human and landing on the arena floor, saying, "Those who face a knight...", then pulls his broadsword out of the ground, gets out his shield, and says, "are uncertain to prevail!" as he goes into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Thomas bangs his sword against his shield twice and points the sword towards his defeated opponent, saying, "Stand and face me again when you are ready.", then goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Thomas plants his sword into the ground and kneels down, resting his hands on the blunt end, saying, "You fought with honor," then stands back up and raises his shield in the air in a manner reminiscent of Captain America, declaring, "'Twas a good bout!" QUEST MODE PROLOGUE: THE TALE OF THE KNIGHT, THOMAS MONTAGUE (We cut to a 16th-century tapestry of Thomas outside of Richmond Castle valiantly raising his shield, then some text pops up in a manner reminiscent of the Story Modes of Soul Caliburs III and IV.) In 1487, just two months after he had just turned 15, Thomas Montague was trained in the art of swordplay by his father, James, who was a knight of King Henry VII before him. Come 1489, he was enlisted by his king soon after his father retired from his military forces at the age of 58, and over time, Thomas never stopped improving on his swordplay until he became one of the best, most exalted knights that his king had ever recruited. It was then that the falcon spirit, Falco, deemed him worthy of hosting him. Twelve years passed, and Prince Arthur, the 14-year-old son of Thomas' king, who was also a close friend of the knight's, rushed to warn the knight that a demon lord was planning to plunge the world into chaos, darkness, and strife. With that in mind, Thomas readied his broadsword and shield and set out to defeat Damoclus, the demon lord whom Arthur had already warned him of beforehand, and bring peace to England and the rest of the world before it was too late. MIRROR MATCH (QUEST MODE) (Thomas is in his home stage when, out of nowhere, a fiery circle appears in front of him, and a dark purple-skinned demon in light and dark faded brown-colored armor, as well as a frayed black cape and front cloth, with long white hair, curved horns and glowing light purple eyes emerges from it.) * Damoclus (voiced by James Earl Jones): I am impressed you have made it this far, warrior. However, before your destined battle begins, I have one more challenge for you... yourself! (creates another Thomas for the real one to fight) (A 14-year-old, brown-haired British Islander boy in mainly-red royal clothing runs into the picture.) * Prince Arthur (voiced by Brenton Thwaites): Beware, Thomas! This is a trap! * Thomas: I am well aware of that, my prince. In addition to the demonic invasion you warned me of, that is. * King Henry VII (voiced by Corey Burton in a manner reminiscent of how he voiced Judge Claude Frollo in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance): (appearing to stand beside his son) As am I, Thomas. Now, go. And face this... copy that demon I saw just now created of you. * Thomas: Yes, Your Majesty. (turning to face mirror!Thomas) Fraud! You are not the true Thomas Montague! Execution by drawing and quartering is in order for you! (Both Thomases draw their swords and shields and go into their fighting stances.) * Mirror!Thomas: Never! Only one of us is worthy of the praise of King Henry VII! DESTINED BATTLE - vs. Pierre Beaumont (Cut to an abandoned cathedral somewhere in Europe, where Thomas and Pierre stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Thomas: Another swordsman in service of his king... What say you? Shall we duel? * Pierre: Me versus you? Is that what you seriously wish of me, Englishman? (Thomas and Pierre go into their fighting stances.) * Thomas: What could one possibly expect from such a malodorous coward? * Pierre: Ugh, enough with the national stereotypes... Very well. Allow us to duel with honor! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Torturex (After the fight, a badly-beaten Pierre is down on one knee and one hand.) * Thomas: Please, allow us to make peace with one another... (holds out his hand) Unless you wish to perish here and now. * Pierre: Bien ''(Fine)... ''(gets back up) Let us put aside our differences... (shaking hands with Pierre) and work together. * Thomas: Since you agreed we should start being friends from now on... I am obliged to spare your life. (A fiery portal materializes beneath Thomas' feet, slowly dragging him into it.) * Pierre: Do be careful out there, fellow swordsman! Surely you are aware this is demonic trickery? (Six seconds later, we cut to Thomas in a dark, hellish area where several barely-dressed humans, dead and alive, are seen chained to the walls. The living, tortured humans are seen struggling and screaming in their shackles.) * Thomas: Whoever you are, I demand to leave this Hellish place forthwith! * Damoclus: Not so fast, foolish human. Welcome to Infernus, the realm of demons, where I rule on high as their lord! In order for your final confrontation against me to commence, you must first get past... my chief torturer. (Soon after, thunderous footsteps are heard, which are revealed to be those of an obese, grey-skinned demon with white, pupil-less eyes and rocky spikes protruding out of his shoulders in a black latex outfit consisting of gloves, tight pants, boots, and a hooded mask with two horn-like protrusions sticking out the back in a manner reminiscent of Astaroth's secondary costume in Soul Calibur II, as well as a dark grey skull chest plate, held in place by chains, and skull kneepads of the same color, which emerges, carrying a dark grey chain sickle in both hands.) * Torturex (voiced by Brad Garrett): Me welcome you to Infernus! Torture you in chains for Lord! Me want watch you suffer! * Thomas: You may spend your days torturing poor, defenseless humans, demon, but you are no executioner, and I most certainly have done no wrongs in my life! Have at you! (readies his broadsword and shield) FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Damoclus * Damoclus: (sitting on his molten rock throne, infuriated that Thomas has defeated Torturex) What the fuck is this?! My chief torturer, defeated? (rises from his throne) Very well... I shall finish off that worthless Englishman myself! * Thomas: (walking into Damoclus' throne room with his hands together in prayer and his broadsword and shield strapped to his back) Lord, I pray unto you, come to my aid before this demon ends me. * Damoclus: (approaching Thomas) Thomas Montague, son of the retired knight, James Montague, you who are under the employ of the current king of your land, the first monarch of the House of Tudor. Noble to the end... You take after your father. Welcome to your final confrontation against me, Damoclus, the demon lord of the realm of Infernus! * Thomas: So you are who is planning to doom England and all other lands to fates so unfortunate... Disease! Constant warfare! Unjust execution! And, what's worse... invasion of the world by your unholy demonic forces! * Damoclus: Wait... How did you know of what I was planning? Who told you all of this? * Thomas: His name is Arthur Tudor, Prince of Wales, the oldest son of my king, a close friend of mind, and soon not only to succeed his father after he passes away, but also to marry a Spanish princess not much younger than he. * Damoclus: Very soon, the firstborn son of your king shall fall ill and pass away and there is nothing you, nor anyone else, can do about it! * Thomas: Surely you jest with this excrement. The boy is not yet fully mature! * Damoclus: Foolish human, anyone can die at any given time. The sooner you realize that truth, the better. * Thomas: If such misfortune is truly what you intend for the eldest prince of my land... (going into his fighting stance) then you are no better than what his brother will grow to be! * Damoclus: You think you, a knight, can defeat the demon lord of Infernus? Allow this battle to be your final one! Septemgladio! (his seven swords, Septemgladio, materialize, and he goes into his fighting stance as well) AFTER WINNING AGAINST DAMOCLUS IN HIS PRIMARY FORM * Damoclus: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) How dare you...?! (slowly gets back up, heavily breathing with his fiery purple glow becoming angry) Never again... will you see... the light of day! (Damoclus then transforms into his beast form, a large, dark purple Tyrannosaurus rex that looks exactly like the one depicted in Jurassic Park, but with his humanoid form's curved horns, then lets out a vicious roar, forcing the player to fight him in only one round.) ENDING * Damoclus: (defeated and reverting to his humanoid form) NO!! This is impossible! (having been beaten even worse, slowly gets back up again, but barely) Me, a demon lord... defeated by a mere knight? * Thomas: 'Tis exactly so. Now, just to ensure that you never attempt to bring about darkness and chaos again... (stabs Damoclus in the chest) * Damoclus: I will make you pay dearly... (breathing heavily) for ruining my plans! (falls to the molten rock ground, dead and lying in a pool of his own purple blood) (Thomas stands over a defeated Damoclus, with his right foot planted on the demon lord's chest, raising his recently-cleaned sword in the air and letting out a victorious shout.) In his final battle against Damoclus, just as the demon lord of Infernus was about to gain the upper hand, Thomas fought valiantly, as any knight would, and slew his last opponent. As a result of the knight's victory, his land and the rest of the world were now safe from Damoclus and his demonic forces. (We then see Thomas, back home in England, who now wears a dark gray close helmet with the visor open and a large red feather on the back, in a battlefield rallying the other knights for battle as they follow him.) Acknowledging Thomas' valiant efforts in thwarting the demon lord of Infernus, King Henry VII promoted him to general. Thomas was very thankful for this reward and promised to lead the army he had served in since his adolescent years against any further outside threats to his land and the rest of the world. (Cut to pre-credits roll, where "The Devil and the Huntsman," from Guy Ritchie's King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and pieces of 16th-century tapestry depicting said characters as their animal forms on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.)'' DID YOU KNOW? * Thomas' in-game voice actor, Danish actor Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, is known for playing Jaime Lannister on "Game of Thrones." He also starred in Alex Proyas' critically-hated 2016 movie, ''Gods of Egypt, in which he played the Egyptian god of the sky, Horus, despite being white (as were most of the cast in that movie). * The following historical figures from 1501 appear or are mentioned in his story: Thomas' king, his son, Prince Arthur, who's voiced by Coster-Waldau's Gods of Egypt co-star, Brenton Thwaites (you can't have Horus without Bek, right?), Catherine of Aragon... and, of course, King Henry VIII! Category:MGW characters